Mongolian People's Republic
General information= Дэлхийн Ажилчид, нэгтгэх! (Workers of the world, unite!) ---- The Mongolian People's Republic (Mongolian: Монгол Ардын Бүгд Найрамдах Улс; Russian: Монгольская Народная Республика) is a country located in the Central Asian part of the world. It is a unitary Marxist-Leninist-Stalinist one-party socialist state, and a satellite stated of the Sviatoslav Republic. WORK IN PROGRESS ---- APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED; INVITE ONLY. |-|Key people= ---- *'Supreme Leader/Comrade Chono Khovd': The Supreme Leader (president/dictator) of the Mongolian People's Republic, known for his repressive actions. He models himself after the former leader of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin, and the current leader of the Sviatoslav Republic, Vasily Bogatyrov. He rules with an iron fist and is known for his military aggression. |-|Armed forces= The Mongolian People's Armed Forces (Mongolian: Монгол Ардын Зэвсэгт хүчний; Russian: Монгольскую Народную Вооруженные силы) is the military forces of the Mongolian People's Republic. Founded during the struggles of the Great Patriotic War, and fought alongside the Soviet Red Army during WW2. In 1947, a revolution was lead against the Soviet-backed government, which fell. In 1956, A pro-capitalist regime was lead until the Sovieg Union, backing the Provisional Mongolian People's Army, overthrew the government again. This time, a proper socialist regime was set up in 1957, which was backed by the Soviet Union. In 1991, the Soviet Union collapsed and the government again was on the verge of dissolution. But then the Workers Party of Sviatoslav managed to overthrow the coup in the 1991 Soviet coup d'etat attempt. Once again, a new regime was set up, the Sviatoslav Socialist Republics. Eager to prevent the communist regime from falling, Mongolia became a satellite state of the Sviatoslav Republic. The army, in its current form (1995), is heavily based off of the Sviatoslav military. Both share the same equipment, except limited items. The Sviatoslav military, by the authority of the Sviatoslav constitution, supports the Mongolian People's Armed Forces, like they do to the other Union republics. The Mongolian People's Armed Forces is small, but with the backing power of the Sviatoslav Republic and Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics, it poses a threat. ---- ''Mongolian People's Army Mongolian People's Army Air Service |-|Political info= '''Enemies:' ---- *'Coalition' *'Traitors of the Union' *'United Nations Space Command' *'United States of America' *'United Aerospace Command' *'AFOH (de-facto)' *'AIF' *'Israel' *'Germany' *'Soviet Union' Allies: ---- *'Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics' *'Sviatoslav Republic' Non aggression pacts: ---- None |-|MPRP= TBA |-|USSR= The Union of Sviatoslav Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *Republic of Dragonfire *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *'Mongolian SSR' |-|V.K.= ---- V.K. (Russian: Внутренний комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Slav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. Its parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. V.K. was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". V.K. has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 3,567,128 agents and personnel registered as of 2016. V.K. is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate V.K. headquarters in their capitals. V.K. also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example V.K.-SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, V.K.-PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. Category:Nations/Navies